


I Fell For You

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kira POV, Practically married, Stiles POV, scott pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone sees it, even Stiles. It’s in everything she does, the way she takes his hand when she’s scared or the way she gives him the last bite of her Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup. She’s never said the words, never made any big declarations, but love wasn’t about that. Love was about the little things, the small moments and honestly Stiles couldn’t ask for anything better than what he had, well except maybe for her to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** from Stydia_Fanfiction - Everyone knows Lydia is in love with stiles but Lydia

Kira Yukimura was smart.

Not exactly Lydia Martin smart, there weren’t many people who were, but there was more than one kind of smart. As a matter of fact there was one thing Kira was certain she knew that Lydia did not. The redhead was head over heels in love with Stiles Stilinski and she had absolutely no idea. She held her backpack on one shoulder her gaze traveling to her lunch table as she stepped out of the school into the courtyard, the warm afternoon sun hitting her skin. Her gaze fell on the redhead in question and her lip quirked into a knowing smile as she got closer to the benches, close enough to hear what was going on with her friends.

Lydia broke the Reese’s peanut butter cup in half and bit into it, grin on her face as she arched an eyebrow at Stiles. “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” She rolled her eyes, “Really Stiles,” she shook her head as she chewed.

Stiles grinned at her response, “What? If prom is doing the whole stupid epic couple of all times thing then we should totally go as Han and Leia,” he defended as he tossed a fry into his mouth and chewed. “It’ll be awesome.”

Lydia shook her head, “First off, Han and Leia? That’s your idea of an epic couple?” She inquired. “Also let me point out the theme of the prom is Everlasting Love,” she said with a scoff, “who picked that I’ll never know, but whatever. It’s supposed to be the greatest couples throughout time.”

Stiles nodded his head as he reached for his water. “Yes, exactly.”

Lydia huffed, “No.” She reached for the second half of her peanut butter cup. “If you’re dragging me to prom then I need to approve the couple.”

Kira sat down at the table and returned the smile that Lydia sent her way as the two friends bickered. She dropped her backpack onto the bench beside her and opened it so she could grab her lunch, never once taking her gaze off of the two people in front of her.

Stiles let out an undignified huff. “Seriously?” When Lydia arched a brow at him, the look on her face clearly stating ‘what do you think’ he sighed. “Fine, what about Wesley and Buttercup?” He asked nonchalantly with half a smile, “ _Or_ we could always do Noah and Ally from the Notebook.” He added with a small grin as he popped another fry into his mouth.

Lydia glanced up a hint of surprise on her face before she eyed Stiles suspiciously, “You’d do that? Dress up as my favorite couple even though you’re the one who wants to go to this stupid dance?” She asked as she studied his face. There was a time Lydia wanted nothing more to go to prom and be prom queen, but she wasn’t the same girl anymore.

Stiles held her gaze, “Of course I would, because I’m an awesome friend.” He said lightly.

Kira pressed her lips together as she bit into her apple riveted by their discussion. It wasn’t like she watched them all the time or anything, but it was fascinating the way Stiles always did that, reaffirming their friendship like if he didn’t it was liable Lydia would think they were something more, which Kira was convinced they were. The redhead just didn’t know it.

Lydia smiled as she broke her second peanut butter cup in half and started to eat it. “A ton of people are probably going to be Noah and Ally,” she said lightly because it was true. The movie might be old, but it was still a favorite among many. “I’ll allow Wesley and Buttercup,” she said dismissively knowing Stiles liked the movie as much as she did. She reached for her bottle of water and slid the peanut butter cup wrapper with the last half of the Reese’s over to Stiles

Kira bit her lip as she watched Stiles smile at Lydia like the girl hung the moon. And funny enough the redhead was smiling back at him the same exact way. It was in everything she did from the way she ceded an argument to the way she gave him the last bite of her Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup. She’d never said the words, never made any big declarations, but Kira knew love wasn’t about that. Love was about the little things, the small moments and honestly Kira knew eventually Lydia would see what they all already saw. She was crazy in love with Stiles Stilinski.

 

______

 

Scott McCall was smart.

Not exactly Lydia Martin smart, there weren’t many people who were, but there was more than one kind of smart. As a matter of fact there was one thing Scott was certain he knew that Lydia did not. The redhead was head over heels in love with his best friend. A soft gasp to his right drew his attention over to the couple beside him and despite the darkened theater Scott could see and hear Stiles and Lydia perfectly.

Lydia turned her head into Stiles’ shoulder as the head tumbled off the man’s shoulders on the screen. The smell of popcorn permeated around them, most likely coming from Stiles’ lap, but as she turned her face into him and inhaled deeply she smelled mint and that fresh from the laundry smell that she loved so much. “Remind me again why we picked the horror movie when we basically live one every other week?” She whispered against him.

Stiles glanced at the strawberry blonde next to him and tilted his head down a bit so they were closer to each other. “I have no clue…probably because it’s nice to see someone else almost get killed for a change?” He joked and smirked slightly at the snort he felt against him.

“You’re terrible also that wasn’t almost killed, his head rolled onto the ground, I’m pretty sure there’s no coming back from that.” She stated.

Stiles nodded, “I’m pretty sure you’re right.” He tilted his head attempting to catch her gaze in the darkness, “Don’t tell me Lydia Martin is afraid,” he whispered teasingly.

Lydia rolled her eyes, her hand traveling down Stiles’ arm of its own accord until she reached his hand threading their fingers together. “Of course not, I’ve got you to protect me don’t I?” She joked playfully, her voice quiet.

Stiles held Lydia’s gaze for a solid minute before squeezing her hand gently, his expression serious. “I’ll always protect you.” He told her quietly.

Lydia could barely see his face, but she knew Stiles well enough to know that tone of voice and he was deadly serious. “I know…I will too. That’s what friends are for.” She added softly before resting her head against his shoulder.

Scott smirked as she watched Stiles smile at Lydia like the girl hung the moon. And funny enough the redhead was smiling back at him the same exact way while leaning against him. It was in everything she did from the way she leaned into his touch to the way his comforting words made her entire body relax. She’d never said the words, never made any big declarations, but Scott knew love wasn’t about that. Love was about the little things, the small moments and honestly Scott knew eventually Lydia would see what they all already saw. She was crazy in love with Stiles Stilinski.

 

______

 

Stiles Stilinski was smart.

Not exactly Lydia Martin smart, there weren’t many people who were, but definitely a close second. As a matter of fact there was one thing Stiles was certain he knew that Lydia did not. The strawberry blonde was head over heels in love with him. And it made him gleeful on a fairly regular basis. Stiles felt a sharp tug on his hand and it pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced over at Lydia who was tugging him down the sidewalk through the center of town.

“Pick up the pace Stilinski, the bakery closes in twenty minutes. We need to get the cake and then head over to that party store on Maple.” She said heels clicking loudly against the pavement as the deep green coat she wore blew around her legs in the wind.

Stiles sighed, “Lydia you realize Derek is going to kill us right?” He asked. The strawberry blonde had somehow gotten it in her head that now that they knew when Derek’s birthday was, that meant they should celebrate it. But since it was on Christmas, Lydia had decided they’d throw him a surprise party one week early so it didn’t mess with any holiday family plans.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Oh stop, he will not. He’ll see that we love him and value him as a pack member. And he’ll see that he has friends and he doesn’t need to always hide in his creepy half built loft.” She stated matter-of-factly.

Stiles’ lip twitched and he did his best not to smirk at her words. “Yes, I’m sure that’s Derek’s dream to be embraced and loved by the pack.” He replied amused.

Lydia huffed and glared back at her friend. “You can be incredibly infuriating…did you know that?” She inquired.

“I’m aware,” Stiles stated as he winked at her. He watched her roll her eyes again, but there was a clear grin on her face. He loved these moments. There had been a lot more of them lately. Lunch at school, walking in the hallways together, going out with Scott and Kira, holding hands as they walk down the street…all things that a person would do with a significant other. Stiles was oblivious to a lot of things, but this, this wasn’t one of them. He’d been waiting for Lydia to notice him for years and now that she finally did he was enjoying the ride. The sound of her voice broke him from his thoughts, “What?”

Lydia paused and turned so she was facing Stiles, “Are you even listening to me or have I been talking to myself for the past few minutes?” She asked with a shake of her head. “I said this will be good for everyone. Something nice we can all do together. I know holidays can be hard,” they were hard for her and she knew they had to be hard for Derek.

Stiles’ expression softened as he met Lydia’s gaze, “I know and you’re right. It’ll be nice.” He hesitated before cupping her cheek, his heart warming when she leaned into the touch. “You’re still coming with me and my dad to the McCall’s for Christmas right?” He asked with a smile.

Lydia grinned, “I wouldn’t miss it. Besides your dad is such a nagger,” she joked, “He refused to let me say no and I’m convinced if I try to back out he’ll send a squad car for me,” she teased.

Stiles chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as he dropped his hand from her face, “The funny part is it’s probably true,” he joked back.

Lydia’s expression softened and she watched Stiles for a minute, the smile on his face as he looked down at her making something inside her stomach flutter. She shifted a bit closer and squeezed the hand her fingers were wrapped around. “Thanks for inviting me,” she said her tone light.

Stiles held her gaze and nodded bringing their entwined hands up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, taking in the way her lips parted slightly and the way she inhaled deeply. “You’re welcome. To be honest Lyds, I’m pretty sure there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you,” he told her quietly never once breaking their eye contact.

Lydia shifted closer to him and nodded, “Me too,” she whispered, “You’re my best friend…I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She added. “You know that don’t you?” She asked a hint of doubt filling her.

Stiles let a smile break out across his face as he wrapped an arm around the strawberry blonde and pulled her into a hug. “I do know that. But thanks for saying it.” He said softly into her hair enjoying the way she leaned into their hug and released his hands so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

Stiles let out a content sigh as he tightened his grip around her, warmth filling his chest. It was moments like these where he knew. It was in everything she did from the way her hand always seemed to find his to the way she’d curl up in his arms and fall asleep on his chest when they were studying or researching for too long. She’d never said the words, never made any big declarations, but love wasn’t about that. Love was about the little things, the small moments and honestly Stiles couldn’t ask for anything better than what he had, well except maybe for her to figure it out.


End file.
